A Duck By Any Other Name
"A Duck By Any Other Name" is the sixty-first episode of Darkwing Duck, and the 48th episode to air on The Disney Afternoon. Synopsis Tuskernini attempts to steal the St. Canard jewel that is in the shape of a duck but he is thwarted by Darkwing Duck and Launchpad who is dressed up just like Darkwing to confuse the bad guys. After a brief and funny fight, Darkwing is able to get the jewel from Tuskernini. Tuskernini gets away and Launchpad feels bad that they were able to escape. As he takes off his disguise, a news crew happens to have filming the action and they assume that Launchpad is Darkwing Duck. Drake attempts to put Gosalyn to bed and Launchpad is watching television when a news story breaks and they reveal that Launchpad is Darkwing Duck. The Muddlefoots come over and a bunch of producers approach Launchpad about doing a movie. Drake is jealous of the attention that Launchpad is getting, but realizes that he must stay quiet in order to protect his secret identity. Tuskernini sees the same broadcast and devises a plan in which he will bomb Darkwing's house and destroy his adversary. He gets the address of Launchpad's residence and writes it down. He then starts to eat a jelly doughnut and accidentally spills some jelly on the number and assumes that the number is the correct address when it's actually the Muddlefoot's house. They bomb the house and realize their mistake when they see Launchpad drive up next door. The Muddlefoots were outside when all this happened. Tuskernini sees Gosalyn and Honker run inside and realizes that they will be the key to getting Darkwing. Tuskernini returns later and kidnaps Gosalyn and Honker and leaves a letter stating his intentions. Drake finds it and knows that he and Launchpad must go and rescue the kids and since Tuskernini assumes that Launchpad is Darkwing, this will give them the advantage. Launchpad enters the theater where Tuskernini has told him to meet him and is ambushed and knocked out. As Tuskernini throws a tantrum over the fact that Launchpad brought a fake jewel and starts to do away with him and the kids, Darkwing's voice comes from inside the theater. Tuskernini and his henchmen go to investigate and get ambushed by Darkwing. Launchpad and the kids are able to escape and Tuskernini attempts to escape and runs into the police who are waiting outside. Darkwing appears and Launchpad does as well and now everyone knows that Launchpad is not Darkwing Duck. Trivia * This is the fourth time Darkwing has been arrested. * In production order, this is Tuskernini's first appearance. * This episode's plot is noticeably similar to the DuckTales episode, "A Case of Mistaken Secret Identity", which also had Launchpad mistakenly thought to be a superhero's secret identity (Gizmoduck, in that episode's case). * While trying to decide on a new alter-ego, one of Drake's ideas is Double-O-Duck, a reference to the original title of the show. *When Launchpad leaves the theater after Tuskernini is captured, he is wearing a Darkwing Duck outfit. Then in the very next scene with the reporter, he is in his regular clothes. *When Launchpad drives up to the Muddlefoots' destroyed house, Drake is in the front seat. The next scene shows Drake in his Darkwing Duck outfit. *Gosalyn calls Darkwing "dad" in front of the police. This happens several times in the series. *The scene in the opening credits with Darkwing being hit on the head with a rolling pin is taken from this episode. *Lauchpad's address (and also Drake Mallard's) is 537 Avian Way and the Muddlefoots' address is 539 Avian Way. *This is the second time Launchpad uses Darkwing’s phrase “I am the terror that flaps in the night.” Gallery Darkwing&Tuskernini.jpg LaunchpadAsDarkwing.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Darkwing Duck episodes